my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sakura0Xavier/Featured Article: Rules
As a thank-you to all the people who edit on My Hero Academia Fanon the admins and chat mods do a featured article system. This blog post may be edited with new rules if needed so please keep an eye on it. Every month we have a theme to either do with the month or recent goings in the MHA universe or we just do whatever feels good! There are two stages to this process; suggestion period and the voting period. The suggestion period happens first and the blogs are usually posted on the first few days of the month BEFORE the actual featured article of the month. For example, in June we do the featured article of July so people have a month to suggest and vote and admins don't have to rush to get a featured article up. We love our community and as such we leave the voting and suggestion up to you. Admins and such can still vote but make sure no one influences your vote, it's all up to you on who you feel decides to win. Suggestion Period The suggestion period is the first period which takes a few weeks to go through. It is the period when the theme is revealed and the community gets to suggest what articles they think fit the theme given. Try to keep it to the theme and if we feel it doesn't apply then we will ask for your reason. Articles can be ignored if they do not fit the theme or the rules. Voting Period The voting period takes up the rest of the month where the valid suggestions are gathered and we put up a poll for the community to vote on who their favourite article is. After the voting period is over the person with the most votes becomes the Features Article of the Month and appears on the front page of the fanon with their infobox and introduction. They also gain a template at the top of their page. In the rare event of a tie, we will put a tiebreaker poll with only those winning articles on it. This is all done is good fun and to give authors a sense of reward. Keep this in mind during this article Rules There are a few rules to keep the process going smoothly and so everyone enjoys the event; * No Voting For Self - This means you cannot suggest your own articles and do not vote for yourself. We can see if you suggest or vote for yourself. If you do this we will ask you to change it or it will not be counted. Voting for yourself is frowned upon as the whole point is the community is supposed to vote for you, not yourself. * Multi-Votes - Creating other accounts to vote on articles multiple times is not allowed. If found doing this your account will be blocked and the other accounts will be banned for sockpuppeting. * Have Fun - I've said it once and I will say it again. This whole system is just for fun and to give a sort of achievement to authors who have created a page seen worthy by the community. There is no need to get angry over losing or trying to become "sweaty" and attempt to get the award as much as possible. This award is given to you by the community for trying and enjoying the fanon. It is there as just a bonus, nothing more. * Suggestion Limit - To allow people to have their suggestions outputted and not just your own, we have a limit of two suggestions per person. * Voting Limit - You can only have one vote per person despite being able to suggest more. Keep that in mind when suggesting an article because it could get harder for you to vote on later. Category:Blog posts